


Auntie Nobuko

by spacetart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Bruises, M/M, Old Fic, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Threesome - M/M/M, sharkporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetart/pseuds/spacetart
Summary: Another super old Naruto fic.  Is it out of character? Has new canon made this impossible?  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯If you're sensitive to consent issues, please read the notes at the end of the fic before proceeding.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Momochi Zabuza, Hoshigaki Kisame/Momochi Zabuza/Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Auntie Nobuko

The inn's owner prided himself on the rowdy mix of customers he drew: merchants, travelers, and ninjas from all of the hidden villages. Of course, this caused not a few brawls, but the notoriety he enjoyed and the customers that fame brought in were more than worth it.

Tonight was no different. There was a group of laborers on their way to Wave Country, hired for work on the bridge that was just being started. A few gamblers huddled over a game of cards in the back, and a handful of ninjas with strangely symboled forehead protectors were eating supper. It seemed like a quiet night, except for two of his customers. He'd seen their kind before in those dark blue cloaks with the red and white swirls, and they'd always spelled trouble.

"That innkeeper keeps watching us." Itachi said softly. He looked at the balding man in question out of the corner of his eye, tilting his head slightly upwards so he could peer out from under the brim.

"You want me to take care of it?" Kisame's hand edged towards the handle of his sword, but Itachi shook his head.

"He's simply worried about his business." The smaller man pushed his mug away from him. "There's no need for your type of care."

"All right." He rested his hand on the table again. "Speaking of my type of care," he began, grinning, "how's your back?" There was no reply, but he felt the most curious sensation, as if a thousand tiny pins were poking him. He chuckled. "Forget I asked."

The awkward silence that followed was thankfully interrupted by a ripple of excitement running through the guests at two new arrivals. Even as ninjas went, these two were fairly remarkable: a large, shirtless man with a huge sword and a slender child whose features were obscured by a mask.

"It couldn't be..." Kisame took off his hat and peered at the two newcomers. "It is."

"What is it?" Itachi said sharply, but as the two newcomers walked by their table, Kisame reached out and grabbed the large man's elbow. The man reacted typically, drawing his sword and whirling to face them, but he stopped when he saw Kisame, motioning for his companion to back off as well.

"It's been a while, cousin." He buried the tip of his sword in the floorboards, and sat down in the chair across from Kisame. His forehead protector was tied at a jaunty angle.

"Haven't seen you since you left the village. A few years, then." He leaned back in his chair, one blue-skinned arm behind his head. "This is Itachi, he's my partner in crime these days."

"Literally, if your cloaks mean what I think they do." He reached up and started unwinding the bandages that covered the lower half of his face.

Itachi hissed in annoyance and Kisame sat up. "Momochi Zabuza," he said, indicating the man across the table. "He's my first cousin, and we used to be on the same assassin team in Hidden Mist Village."

Itachi took off his hat as well. Though his expression remained as inscrutable as always, Kisame could tell he was annoyed. "You two don't look related," he observed.

By now, Zabuza had gotten the bandages all the way unwound. "My mother was human. But I think you'll find that there's some family resemblance." He grinned at them, exposing pointed teeth.

"That's right. Auntie Nobuko...the whole shark thing really got her going. She was a piece of work."

Zabuza nodded. "That's why I killed her."

"Oh, that's right, you two have something in common. Itachi killed his entire clan. Well, almost." Itachi shot him a sharp glare.

"Pfft, I killed an entire village. Almost."

Itachi switched his glare from Kisame to Zabuza, and coolly raised an eyebrow. "It was an advanced bloodline clan."

"Speaking of advanced bloodlines, have you met Haku?" Zabuza jerked a thumb back at his companion, who had been standing warily behind his chair. "He's an useful little thing I picked up in my travels. Sit down, Haku. You don't need to keep the mask on any more, we're among friends. Or something close to that."

Haku took the seat beside Zabuza and took his mask off, revealing a delicately pretty face. He smiled at the two cloaked men, but it didn't reach his eyes, and his fingers moved restlessly across the tabletop.

"Is he edible?" Kisame pinched Haku's shoulder, as if testing for tenderness. Haku jerked away, and had a needle against Kisame's neck in the next instant.

"Kisame!" Zabuza barked. "Haku, why don't you go up to the room? I don't think this company suits you."

"Of course." Haku rose from the table and with a final glare at Itachi and Kisame, left the dining room.

"Cute kid."

"You wouldn't think he was so cute if he got you trapped in one of his mirrors." Zabuza motioned to one of the waitresses, and she brought him a flagon of sake and another cup.

"Deadly Ice Mirrors?" Itachi spoke up. Zabuza nodded. "That bloodline skips a generation, doesn't it?"

"If you say so. " Zabuza tossed back a glass of the clear liquid. "Not like your sharingan then, is it? I read your listing in my bingo book."

"No." Itachi tapped his face, right below the eye. "Though it's a little more rare these days."

Kisame slapped him on the back, jarring him forward into the table. "You took care of that." He pointed to the sake bottle. "Pour us some of that, would you, cousin?"

For the next hour or so, Kisame and Zabuza reminisced about old times in the Hidden Mist village. Itachi sat between them, silently downing cup after cup of sake. After the second glass, the moderate irritation he had been working himself up to disappeared. After the fourth cup, his cheeks were flushed a becoming pink. In the middle of a long anecdote about Kisame's first kill(at the tender age of five, no less), Itachi abruptly pushed himself away from the table, stood up, and announced that he would be right back.

He left his cloak behind on the chair, and headed off toward the back of the common room of the inn, weaving around the tables with a deliberate, graceful glide.

"Your little clan-slaying friend is drunk." Zabuza said, watching him.

Kisame buried his head in his hands. "Great. He's going to kill me in the morning. Seriously."

"You'd just let him kill you?"

"It's not a question of letting him do anything. If that little girl you picked up is anything close to Itachi, you should know what the advanced bloodlines are capable of doing." He frowned at the sake left in his cup, then drank it all in one gulp.

Zabuza considered it for a moment, then shrugged. "So enjoy life while you can. That was your handiwork on his shoulder, wasn't it? Those teethmarks are very distinctive."

"Oh, you remember? It's been a while, I wasn't sure you would."

"Some things are hard to forget." They both stopped for a moment, remembering the peculiar closeness of their team. "How'd you score with a cold fish like that?"

Kisame leered at him for moment, then broke into full-fledged laughter. "He jumped me the first day of our assignment. It took him only about two hours after we left headquarters."

"Really?"

"Just like Auntie Nobuko, the shark thing reeled him in." He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "He's got this thing about pain, cousin, and this sexy pale skin all over. I told him to be careful-the rough skin, right?-and let's just say he wasn't."

"Mmm." Zabuza shifted in his chair. "Rubbed himself raw, huh?"

"And he loved every second of it. Though I don't like to brag."

"The teethmarks?"

"Oh, man." He refilled his cup, shaking his head. "He let me bite him all over, just as long as I didn't break the skin. I don't know about you, but the smell of human blood...and then to feel it, right beneath your teeth..."

"I'd like to." He rubbed Itachi's cloak between his thumb and forefinger. "You opposed to sharing?"

"Don't ask me, cousin. The man you need to talk to is Itachi." He sat back, clearing his throat. "Here he comes."

Itachi rejoined them at the table, sitting down and looking at his empty cup. Zabuza obligingly refilled it. "You should pace yourself, Itachi-san. You don't want to get drunk."

"I always stop my drinking at a point before senseless inebriation," he said, pronouncing the words very slowly and deliberately.

"A sensible plan of action." Kisame said agreeably as he poured himself another cup. He and Zabuza exchanged grins over Itachi's head.

Itachi finished his drink quickly, then leaned over in his chair, peering intently at Kisame's hand. "Are you tired?"

"Might be. Why?"

"I'm going to our room. Will you join me or stay down here longer?"

"I'm going to talk with Zabuza more, Itachi-san." He pointed at his still-full cup. "I need to finish that anyway."

"We could drink in your room just as well, don't you think, cousin?" Zabuza asked. He had already pried his sword out of the floor, and he stood, picking up the sake bottle. Itachi rose as well, still steady in movement for all that his eyes were slightly glassy. Kisame grabbed his cloak from the chair. Some of the other guests stared at them as they left the room, but most kept their eyes down, unwilling to risk being noticed by the intimidating group. A few of them had recognized Itachi's sharingan, and most of them knew what their cloaks meant.

The inn was fairly well-appointed for something of its type. The room was simple, with only a bed and a table, plus a stand to store any weapons the usual clientele might have. Zabuza disregarded it, simply propping his sword up by the door. He sat down at the table, spreading his legs wide apart and looking at the other two men. He took a swig from the bottle. "Better here than there."

"Depends on where there is." Kisame joined him at the table, leaving his cloak and sword on the stand. Itachi lingered by the bed, looking vaguely lost. "I'd rather be in the water than here."

"Ha!" Zabuza raised his cup in a toast. "But you've got gills, cousin."

"Is that what they are?" Itachi spoke up. "I wondered."

"I didn't think you wondered about anything, Itachi-san," Kisame said over his shoulder.

"Certainly." He walked over to stand by Kisame. "Right now, I'm wondering when you two are going to stop pretending and start fucking me." His voice lowered dangerously, slightly slurred. "Because I'm getting impatient."

"I forgot, you can see right through our techniques." Zabuza pointed at the sake bottle, which was still a quarter full. "I was thinking after we finished that. Though you could start before that if you wanted." He cupped his erection through his pants, sprawling out one leg.

Itachi rounded on him, widening his eyes slightly, the air caught, and Kisame shivered. It felt different this time though, as if the illusion was shaky. He ventured, "He's not worth using the sharingan. He didn't mean anything by it."

Zabuza shook his head slightly. "Wait till we're naked to start doling out the punishment." He drank his cup dry and refilled it, Kisame's as well. "Though I heard that's not how you like it."

Kisame ran his finger up and down Itachi's arm, leaving a dull red trail behind. The smaller man stopped him and turned his arm over, tracing the leather band on Kisame's cuff. He tugged it off and brought Kisame's hand up to his face, rubbing his cheek against the rough skin. After a moment, he abruptly let his hand go and looked at Zabuza. Itachi's cheek was bright pink, startling against his pale skin.

"How I like it..." he said calmly.

"That's what I said." Zabuza held his gaze as he pulled off his cuffs, similar to the ones Kisame wore. "Whatever you want, as long as I get what I want."

"Which is?"

Zabuza picked up his cup and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment, then closed his fist around it until it shattered. He opened his hand, showing them the unblemished palm.

"What a waste," Kisame sighed. "Don't touch mine, I'm actually going to drink it." Itachi picked up his cup and downed it. "Or maybe not." His partner smirked, and half-turned to Kisame, putting his knee on the other man's thigh. Kisame reached up and untied Itachi's forehead protector, setting it on the table.

He wrapped his hands around the base of his ponytail and pulled, exposing Itachi's throat. He bit the soft skin, running his teeth along the cord of muscle that stood out.

Pottery shattered nearby. "I guess we're finished with the bottle then," Zabuza said. He came up behind them and tugged on the mesh of Itachi's shirt. It tore apart easily, leaving him with only the tight black fabric covering his chest. Zabuza pushed this down and pinched Itachi's nipples roughly, scraping them with his nails till the skin was red and swollen.

"I'm not as rough as Kisame, I know. But it's not too bad?" He pinched one of Itachi's nipples and pulled on it until Itachi moaned. At the same time, he curled a hand in the fabric, stretching the fabric tight across his chest.

Kisame rubbed his cheek against the sliver of skin that was exposed above Itachi's waist. He lapped at the shallow indentation of Itachi's bellybutton, warming it with his hot breath.

"Teeth," Itachi hissed. He pressed Kisame's face into his stomach with his hand. "I want to feel teeth."

Kisame smiled before he grazed his teeth against Itachi's skin, biting gently. At the same, he reached over and undid the buckle on his cuff one-handed. He let it drop down onto the floor. Itachi reached around and untied Kisame's forehead protector. The fabric fell to either side of his head, but the metal stayed in place, pinned between them. It felt cool against his skin. Without warning, Kisame's bite deepened and Itachi jumped.

"Be careful..." Kisame looked up at him, and his forehead protector slid to the ground with a slight clanging noise. "You don't want me to bite you clean through."

"That's right," Zabuza said. "Us shark clan members like blood, but I bet you don't want to bleed to death, do you?"

"I'll say what I do and don't want," Itachi growled.

Zabuza laughed. "It'll be hard if I do this." He let go of one nipple and put his hand over Itachi's mouth. The smaller ninja's nostrils flared and he bit down on it. Zabuza laughed and yanked hard on the waistband to Itachi's tight-fitting pants, pushing them down past his thighs. He ground his hips against Itachi's in a circular motion while Kisame rubbed a fingertip over the head of his cock. Itachi's knees buckled and Kisame quickly wrapped his hands around the other man's waist to keep him upright.

"Maybe we ought to move this to somewhere else?"

Zabuza's gaze flicked over to the nearby bed. "What do you say, Itachi?" He slid one of his fingers into Itachi's mouth, letting him suck and bite on it. "I think that's a yes." He let go of Itachi and the younger man slumped against Kisame.

He stood on one leg, balancing himself against the blue-skinned man so he could unfasten his spat and push it off, along with his shoe, then did the same with the other foot. When this was done, he kicked his pants the rest of the way off and straightened up, shaking himself out of their grasp. "I'll walk."

Kisame shrugged and walked over to the bed, falling onto it on his back. "The ninjas in this country must be weak, if they like their beds this soft. Feels nice, though. We've been sleeping on the ground since Itachi here has gotten himself quite a reputation for  
"complaining" about poor service. But of course, he was completely justified," he added quickly. He was pulling off his shirt as he talked, leaving his remaining armband on. "Hey, someone help me with my shoes, all right?"

Zabuza dropped into a crouch by the end of the bed and started working on Kisame's spats. "Who thought up these things?"

"Same person who dreamed up your strap, cousin." He ran a hand along the silvery-white skin of his chest and laughed.

"Are you finished amusing yourself?" Itachi was standing by the bed by now, one hand on his hip, an annoyed smirk on his face.

"Why, you want your chance now?" When Itachi's scowl deepened, he laughed again. "Look at you, standing there so cold with that begging for attention..." He pointed to Itachi's erection, which was standing straight up against his stomach. "Why don't you come here?"

Itachi leaned over the bed and Kisame grabbed the long pieces of hair falling around his face, pulling him down. He bit at Itachi's lower lip and chin and tugged hard on his hair, causing the other man to claw at his shoulder.

"One down," Zabuza said from the end of the bed. He threw Kisame's shoe across the room and switched his attention to the other one.

"We don't need the commentary," Itachi said.

"Hmmph." He made quick work of the other spat, and then said, "Hips up," and pulled on the ends of Kisame's trousers. He left them crumpled in a heap on the floor and stood up, undoing the buttons on his own.

Kisame moved in for a kiss, but Itachi moved his head to the side, rubbing their cheeks together. He ran his tongue over Kisame gills and the rougher skin of his hairline. Kisame moaned low in his throat and ran a hand down Itachi's back, then cupped his thigh and pushed down until Itachi bent his knee. He sighed when his erection came into contact with the leathery skin on Kisame's stomach.

He pressed himself closer to Kisame, rubbing his cock against the shark's stomach , enjoying the painful friction. Kisame reached behind and grabbed his buttocks, pulling him backwards and forwards more quickly.

The bed dipped under Zabuza's weight as he settled himself near them, putting his arms around Itachi and pinching his nipples. He leaned in to murmur into Itachi's ear. "Got something to ease my way in, or do you like it dry?"

Itachi cleared his throat, but Kisame cut him off. "I'd like him to be able to travel tomorrow, cousin. There should be something in my pack."

He leaned off the bed and rummaged around by the side of the bed, finally coming back up with a small vial.

"That's it. We stole it off a couple of Sand medics the other day."

"Of course you did." Zabuza smiled as he poured a generous amount of it out onto his fingers. He wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped it up and down a few times, slicking it up. "Move your hands," he demanded, brushing Kisame's hands away at the same time and pushing down on Itachi's back until he was pressed chest to chest with Kisame.

Itachi had always been quiet during sex, and now was no different. The only way Kisame could tell that Zabuza had penetrated the other man was a slight widening of Itachi's eyes and a hitch in his breath. Zabuza kept on pushing forward till he was pressed right up against Itachi's ass. He stopped and grabbed Itachi's hips, moving him slightly before he withdrew and thrust him into him again, propelling him forward. Itachi's arms were trapped beneath him and he started struggling, trying to brace himself. Zabuza didn't wait, and Kisame and Itachi slid together again, rubbing skin against skin. Itachi closed his eyes briefly and Zabuza's next thrust rocked him forward. He bumped his head against the headboard and swore softly.

"Wait a second, cousin," Kisame started, but Itachi bit his lip.

"Shut up, Kisame."

He shut up.

"Too late now," Zabuza said. "Anyone who isn't...where they want to be...is just going to have to wait." The slight pause let Itachi pull one of his arms out from under his body and he rested it palm downwards on the bed in front of him. The next stroke pushed him forward again, but he was able to catch himself. With more room between them, Kisame reached down and took ahold of himself, pulling strongly. Itachi's stomach slid against him with each thrust and he swore, squeezing hard as he felt his orgasm beginning to build.

By now, Itachi was getting used to the strength of Zabuza's thrusts and he had the wherewithal to show some attention to Kisame. He turned his head to the side and ran his tongue over Kisame's cheek. The inside of his legs scraped against Kisame's sides.

Kisame buried his face in Itachi's shoulder, flattened his palm against his stomach, and simply lay there. "Fuck, I need...something...I can't..."

"How about this?" Pausing momentarily, Zabuza took one hand off Itachi's hip and slid two fingers inside Kisame. The other Mist ninja gasped and his free arm scrabbled frantically at the coverlet as he writhed underneath Itachi.

"Yes, that was it." He laughed weakly, and his head flopped to the side. "That's it for me."

Itachi looked back at Zabuza impatiently. "I'm still here."

"You are?" Smirking, he pulled his fingers out of Kisame and wiped them on the coverlet, then pulled out of Itachi entirely. He wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist and pulled him down the bed, off of Kisame, flipping him over at the same time. "Good thing you told me, I might have forgotten."

Before Itachi could reply, Zabuza draped the younger man's legs over his shoulders, pushing him down into the mattress. Itachi grabbed on to the end of the strap still hanging from Zabuza's neck and pulled him even closer.

"Bite me." He moaned a little as Zabuza slid back into him, but he soon recovered, repeating his demand. "Bite me. Now." Zabuza shifted positions, holding onto Itachi with one hand while he braced himself against the bed with the other so he could nuzzle against Itachi's neck for a split-second before he bit down, sinking his teeth into the skin as deeply as he could without shredding it. He could feel Itachi pulse beating strongly in the artery there and thought about how easy it would be to kill him like this.

"It's best to keep the psychopath content, I think." Kisame said from where he was propped up against the headboard, watching them.

"You talk big for how scared you were earlier."

"You're the one who said to enjoy what time I had left," Kisame shot back.

Zabuza only grunted in reply as he speeded up his stroking, pulling Itachi's hips up off the bed so he could thrust into him even more deeply. Itachi arched up, digging his nails into Zabuza's wide shoulders and raking them down his back. The Mist ninja gasped and pushed himself in as far as he could go, holding himself there as his body shook. His fingers tightened on Itachi's thighs and he moaned low in his throat. After a few long moments, he pulled out and stumbled backwards.

Itachi let his legs hang off the bed, his head rolling from side to on the bedclothes, his cock drooling precome and adding to the mess already on his stomach from Kisame's earlier orgasm. His eyes were hazy, and when Kisame looked more closely, he could see that the sharingan was no longer active.

Kisame looked over at Zabuza, who was bent over, his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "Hey, cousin. Help me with him." He slid down the bed until he was level with Itachi, then reached over and took hold of Itachi's cock. He wrapped his hand tightly around it, pulling the foreskin up over the head with a wet sound. Zabuza walkd slowly over and reached down, cupping Itachi's balls in his hands and squeezing them gently. Under the combined attack, Itachi didn't last long, giving it up with a soft whimpering sigh and promptly crawling up the bed, where he turned onto his side and fell asleep.

Zabuza laughed and sat down heavily on the bed. He bent down and picked up his pants.

"He did a number on your back, cousin." Kisame frowned at the deep furrows that Itachi had scratched into Zabuza's back. There were finger-tip shaped bruises scattered here and there as well.

"And you don't have a scratch."

"The advantages of being pure-blooded." He lay back and crossed his arms behind his head. Zabuza pulled his trousers back on, and then picked his sword up from beside the door where he had left it. He pointed it at Kisame and peered down the blade at him.

"Where are you off to in the morning?"

"Nowhere. You and the pretty little girl?"

"The same. We'll be doing absolutely nothing there, too." They grinned at each other, then Zabuza left the room, closing the door behind him without a backwards glance.

Kisame lay there for a few minutes, then turned on his side to look at Itachi. He pushed at his partner's shoulder. When Itachi didn't respond, he ran a hand down the other man's stomach, following it with his tongue. He wondered if Itachi was drunk or unconscious enough to let him...

"Stop that." Kisame looked up. Itachi had one eye open and was glaring down at him balefully. "Get away from there with those teeth."

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Zabuza(and to a lesser extent, Kisame) is pretty obviously okay with taking advantage of Itachi when he is drunk. Itachi turns out to be aware of Zabuza's plan the entire time and gives full consent.


End file.
